


Odmowa szkockiej

by Pirania



Series: Szkocka [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak w tytule: Lestrade odmawia drinka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odmowa szkockiej

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, Declined (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337662) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**Część VIII. Odmowa szkockiej**

 

Wkrótce potem podjechał samochód i wysiadł z niego Mycroft.  
\- Szybko poszło – powiedział Lestrade.  
\- Łatwo cię znaleźć, jeśli siedzisz na moim ganku – zauważył Mycroft, mijając inspektora i wchodząc do domu.  
Lestrade poszedł za nim do salonu, gdzie wciąż rozstawiona była ich ostatnia, niedokończona partia szachów.  
\- Napijesz się? - spytał Mycroft, podchodząc do barku.  
\- Nie. Nie będę z tobą pił szkockiej.  
\- Naprawdę? To ty proponowałeś szkocką z rana.  
\- Domyśliłbym się o wiele wcześniej, gdybyś nie...  
\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że się czegoś domyśliłeś? - spytał Mycroft ciężko, nalewając sobie alkoholu.  
Lestrade roześmiał się ponuro.  
\- Och, wiem, że się domyśliłem, więc przestań, dobra? Chociaż raz nie traktuj mnie jak idioty.  
Mycroft zmierzył go wzrokiem znad szklanki.  
\- Nigdy nie traktowałem cię jak idioty.  
\- Naprawdę? Nigdy? A te wszystkie gry w szachy? Co to miało być?  
\- Myślisz, że gram w szachy z ludźmi, których uważam za głupich?  
\- Myślę, że odwracałeś moją uwagę...  
\- Greg, ja cię zbiłem z tropu wieki temu – warknął Mycroft. -  _Wieki_. Gdybym zostawił cię w spokoju, zapomniałbyś o wszystkim. Nie zostawiłem cię w spokoju. To nie  _ty_  grasz w tej historii rolę idioty.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Jak się domyśliłeś?  
\- Powiedziałeś, że, pytając o skrzypce, byłem stosunkowo sprytny.  
Mycroft ledwo dostrzegalnie wzruszył ramionami, jak to miał w zwyczaju.  
\- Bo byłeś.  
\- Ale kiedy byłem tu po raz pierwszy, mówiłem o Colinie, o jego teoriach, o tym, że są sprytne, a ty na to...  
\- Co jest sprytnego w byciu w błędzie – zrozumiał Mycroft i na moment zamknął oczy. - Tak powiedziałem.  
\- Dokładnie. Co jest sprytnego w byciu w błędzie. Co oznaczało, że musiałem mieć rację co do skrzypiec. Dlaczego Mycroft Holmes miałby chcieć skrzypce, skoro ich właściciel już nie żył? Przyznaję, tamta wzruszająca mówka była niezłym zagraniem. Istny kontratak Traxlera.  
\- Ładna aluzja.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Co jeszcze? Naprawdę, tyle wystarczyło? Jedno moje źle użyte słowo?  
\- Jeszcze zachowanie Molly. Była bardzo nerwowa w moim towarzystwie. Najpierw uznałem, że to żałoba, ale była strasznie zdeterminowana, żebym uwierzył, że nic jej nie jest. Że nic specjalnego w jej kostnicy się nie dzieje. Najpierw to zignorowałem. I niesłusznie. Tamtego dnia nie chciała rozmawiać z Johnem, nie chciała odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. To mi do niej nie pasowało, John musiał być zdruzgotany, a Molly go  _unikała_. I jeszcze tempo. Molly załatwiła wszystko i wydała ci ciało w ciągu kilku  _godzin_. Puzzle po prostu na mnie czekały, a ja nie poskładałem ich do kupy, bo byłem zajęty  _ufaniem ci_.  
Mycroft pochylił głowę i zmierzył go wzrokiem, a potem usiadł.  
\- No dobrze – powiedział. - Skoro już wszedłeś w posiadanie tych informacji, co proponujesz z nimi zrobić?  
Lestrade wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.  
\- Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?  
\- A co chcesz, żebym powiedział?  
\- Mógłbyś  _przeprosić_.  
Twarz Mycrofta stężała.  
\- Za co? Za to, że uratowałem mojemu bratu życie? Za takie rzeczy chyba się nie przeprasza.  
\- Że nic  _mi_  nie powiedziałeś!  
\- Dlaczego miałem ci mówić? Im więcej ludzi by wiedziało, tym większa byłaby szansa, że sprawa się wyda. Molly i tak stanowiła ryzyko, ale nie poradzilibyśmy sobie bez niej. Potrzebowaliśmy jej, musiała sfałszować akt zgonu i raport koronera.  
\- A nie było ją trudno przekonać, skoro jest w Sherlocku zakochana.  
\- Sądzę, że nie było trudno. To Sherlock się tym zajął. Dopiero później do mnie zadzwonił. „Mycrofcie, zdaje się, że muszę sfingować własną śmierć. Mógłbyś zająć się dokumentacją i załatwić mi jakieś pieniądze?" Zapewniam cię, taki telefon to rozkoszna sprawa.  
\- Mogłem pomóc – zauważył ze złością Lestrade. - Pomógłbym z radością.  
\- Od samego początku miałeś rację. Pamiętasz, prawda? Na temat historyjek w prasie i dlaczego ich nie koryguję.  
\- John – przypomniał sobie Lestrade. - Zrobiliście to, żeby chronić Johna.  
Mycroft spojrzał na niego.  
\- Nie tylko Johna.  
Przez moment Lestrade nic nie rozumiał. Potem zrozumiał i musiał usiąść.  
\- Czekaj...  
\- Chodziło o ciebie. O Johna. O panią Hudson. O was troje. Zabito by was, gdyby Sherlock nie skoczył. Wyjaśnij mi łaskawie, jak mieliśmy cię włączyć, skoro byłeś częścią szantażu? Nie postąpiłbyś zgodnie z planem. Ktoś taki jak ty nie zrobiłby tego, żeby ratować siebie. Johna? Oczywiście, bez wahania, ale żeby ratować  _siebie_? Poszedłbyś szukać strzelca, próbowałbyś jakiegokolwiek innego rozwiązania. A przysięgam ci, szukaliśmy go. Nie istniało. Zaangażowanie cię tylko niepotrzebnie skomplikowałoby sytuację. Pierwsza zasada w konspiracji: wtajemniczaj jak najmniej ludzi.  
Lestrade słuchał, rozważając te słowa.  
\- Ale... dlaczego ja? John i pani Hudson mają sens, ale ja...  
\- Bo byłeś jego  _przyjacielem_. Sam na to nalegałeś przez cały czas. Miał o tobie dobre zdanie, ufał ci, poprosiłby cię o pomoc. Chodziło o to, by odciąć go od źródeł wsparcia.  
\- A od ciebie nie?  
\- Moriarty nabrał przekonania, że nie mam zwyczaju pomagać mojemu bratu. - Mycroft napił się szkockiej. - Mogłem mu to zasugerować. Wiedziałem, co w końcu nastąpi. Uprzedzono mnie o krążących pogłoskach, że Sherlock jest moim słabym punktem. Stwierdziłem, że najlepiej będzie stworzyć pewien dystans...  
\- To dlatego John cię wini – zrozumiał Lestrade.  
\- Tak. Ta konkretna część poszła zgodnie z planem. Ty byłeś częścią, która nie poszła zgodnie z planem. Sherlock mnie ostrzegał, że będzie z tobą problem. Pani Hudson była, oczywiście, najłatwiejsza. John jest inteligentny, ale ufał Sherlockowi bezgranicznie, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ten może mu zrobić coś takiego. Ale ty... ty nigdy nie przestajesz szukać dziury w całym. Pod tym względem przypominasz trochę Sherlocka. Nie jesteś, oczywiście, tak genialny, jesteś też sympatyczniejszy, ale nigdy nie przestajesz zadawać pytań. Wiesz, nie kłamałem, kiedy poszedłem po skrzypce. Naprawdę kupiłem je Sherlockowi. Był to jedyny trafny prezent, jaki mu dałem. I nie uchroniłem się przed odrobiną sentymentalizmu, sądząc, że powinien je zabrać ze sobą. Ale, jak się okazało, był to fatalny błąd. Bo ty zauważyłeś i od razu zacząłeś zadawać pytania.  
\- Ale zatrzymałeś mnie – zauważył Lestrade.  
\- Na jakiś czas. Ale potem – muszę powiedzieć, że nie pasuje to do mnie – popełniłem kolejny, gargantuiczny błąd. Widzisz,  _polubiłem_  cię. Powiedziałem sobie, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli cię zaproszę, napiję się z tobą szkockiej, pogram w szachy. Cóż może być w tym groźnego? Ukrywanie sekretów to mój zawód. Musiałem tylko ukryć ten sekret przed jedną, konkretną osobą: przed tobą. Sherlock powiedział, że nie będę w stanie. - Mycroft z namysłem napił się szkockiej. - Niechętnie muszę przyznać, że miał rację.  
Lestrade siedział w fotelu i próbował myśleć. Miał wrażenie, że grunt osuwa mu się spod stóp, że utrzymuje równowagę jedynie z przyzwyczajenia; że, jeśli się ruszy, natychmiast się przewróci. Był niemal ogłupiony wściekłością, a teraz już naprawdę nie miał pojęcia,  _dlaczego_  jest wściekły. Furia jednak w nim buzowała i działała jak kotwica.  
\- No więc... - powiedział Mycroft.  
Lestrade podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć, że Holmes obserwuje go uważnie. Inspektor czuł się wściekły, zbity z tropu i wykończony.  
\- Wiesz, o co chcę cię prosić.  
\- Żebym dotrzymał tajemnicy – stwierdził Lestrade ze zmęczeniem.  
\- Zrobisz to?  
Lestrade westchnął. Znów bolała go głowa. Do tej pory ogłuszała go fala gniewu. Pomyślał o tym, jak wyglądał John, gdy zobaczył go pierwszy raz po tym wszystkim, jak pochłaniał go smutek i ogrom pustego mieszkania. Ale John chyba czuł się już lepiej... Może nie byłoby... Ale musiałby dzień po dniu patrzeć Johnowi w oczy i kłamać, przy każdym spotkaniu... Johnowi, jednej z najmilszych osób, jakie w życiu poznał... ale to dla jego dobra, prawda? Jeśli Mycroft mówił prawdę, to tak. A dlaczego Mycroft miałby kłamać? Przecież Lestrade sam doszedł do wniosku, że śmierć Sherlocka – prawdziwa czy nie – chroniła Johna.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział, bo huczało mu w głowie, bo świat się kręcił, a on nie był w stanie podjąć takiej decyzji lekkomyślnie.  
\- Spałeś tej nocy?  
Lestrade spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Śledzisz mnie?  
Mycroft wydawał się zirytowany.  
\- Nie. Dlaczego ciągle tak sądzisz?  
\- Bo zawsze wiesz, gdzie jestem.  
\- Nie, nie wiem. Mogę cię znaleźć, jeśli chcę, ale nigdy cię nie śledzę. Nie uważasz, że gdybym cię śledził, nie zaskoczyłbyś mnie dziś rano?  
Racja. Zwłaszcza, że Mycroft naprawdę wydawał się zaskoczony. I co najmniej tak wykończony jak Lestrade.  
\- Muszę się przespać – ogłosił inspektor i wstał.  
Mycroft poszedł za jego przykładem.  
\- Na górze są sypialnie.  
Lestrade pokręcił głową, zmierzając w stronę korytarza.  
\- Nie. Idę do domu i... i nie wiem, co mam robić, naprawdę. - Zatrzymał się w drzwiach i spojrzał przez ramię. - Nie... nie „znajduj mnie", nie rób tego, co robisz. Muszę... muszę odpocząć.  
\- Tak – potwierdził Mycroft ponuro i z powagą. W jego oczach było coś, czego Lestrade nie mógł odszyfrować – jakby czekał, żeby inspektor coś zrobił albo powiedział. Może czekał, aż  _sam_  coś zrobi albo powie. Lestrade nie miał pojęcia. Stwierdził, że nie chce mieć pojęcia. Jeśli chodziło o zrozumienie Mycrofta Holmesa, to chyba dobił do granic. Miał _powyżej uszu_  zagadki Mycrofta Holmesa.  
Otworzył drzwi wejściowe. Mycroft odezwał się za nim sfrustrowanym głosem:  
\- Greg.  
Odwrócił się oczekująco i zamarł, zaskoczony widokiem rozdartego i niezdecydowanego Mycrofta Holmesa. Lestrade zmrużył oczy. Jednakże między wszystkimi rzeczami, których się spodziewał w tym ułamku sekundy, z całą pewnością nie było tego, że Mycroft jednym, płynnym ruchem odciągnie go od drzwi, pchnie na ścianę i pocałuje.  
Jego myśli zwolniły i stanęły w miejscu, usiłując zrozumieć coś z nagłego odkrycia, że Mycroft Holmes go całuje; że Mycroft Holmes całuje zaskakująco dobrze. Wszystkie procesy myślowe zatrzymały się, po czym znów ruszyły, zastanawiając się nad atakiem i – nie bez świadomego zadowolenia Lestrade'a – postanowiły, że należy odwzajemnić pocałunek.  
Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, ile to trwa. Wiedział tylko, że w końcu w którymś momencie Mycroft odsuwa się, a on sam desperacko łapie powietrze; że oszałamiające wirowanie jego świata ustąpiło miejsca przyjemnemu szumowi, który wcale nie był taki zły; oraz, że jest dużo mniej zmęczony niż sądził.  
\- Już od dawna nie gram z tobą w szachy – powiedział Mycroft. Stał na tyle blisko, że Lestrade czuł w piersi wibracje jego głosu.  
\- Och – wydusił z siebie w szoku, próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie stało się z jego życiem.  
Mycroft potarł swoim nosem jego nos.  
\- Mniej więcej od tego momentu, w którym zacząłem grać z tobą w szachy – dodał. Jego ciepły oddech owiał usta inspektora.  
\- Ja... - wydusił z siebie Lestrade, zastanawiając się, co zaraz powie.  
Mycroft odsunął się i powiedział rzeczowo:  
\- Uznałem, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.  
Lestrade zamrugał. Drzwi wejściowe były nadal otwarte. Wlewało się przez nie słońce, oświetlając godną zapamiętania, bynajmniej nie nieskazitelną sylwetkę Mycrofta Holmesa. Który po chwili wyprostował krawat i wyszedł z domu.  
Lestrade'owi udało się oderwać od ściany, o którą się opierał. Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że patrzy wprost na zaciekawionego kamerdynera Mycrofta.  
\- Idę do domu – zadecydował.


End file.
